custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vezok
Vezok, aka "The Beast" was a member of the Piraka and a renegade Dark Hunter. History Early on in his life, Vezok was part of an experiment by Makuta Spiriah to turn the Skakdi into an army. This failed, however, only serving to make the Skakdi more brutish. Later, Vezok became a thief, joining forces with another Skakdi, Hakann, to infiltrate a Toa fortress and steal the Makiki Stone. Vezok betrayed his partner, entering the fortress and stealing the stone on his own, only to be apprehended by the Dark Hunter, Ancient and taken to Odina. There the Shadowed One recruited him and introduced him to Zaktan, Reidak, Avak, and Thok. Later, Vezok was part of a rebellion led by Zaktan to overthrow the Shadowed One, although this failed and Zaktan was punished as an example. When the Shadowed One decided he wanted to establish a Dark Hunter base on Metru Nui, Turaga Dume refused. The Shadowed One sent Vezok, Avak, and Reidak to unleash the Kanohi Dragon to ravage the city. They later went to Dume, offering to stop the Dragon in return for cooperation with the Shadowed One, only to be escourted out by the newly arrived Toa Mangai. They were sent back to Odina. The Shadowed One continued to attempt to sieze a base in Metru Nui, however, and eventually declared the invasion of Metru Nui. The Dark Hunter army, an army that included Vezok, was beaten by a Toa army. When he and the other five Skakdi heard of Makuta Teridax's defeat at Mangaia, they decided to go rogue from the Dark Hunters and form their own team, the Piraka. When they arrived at Mangaia to loot it, they found a Spear of Fusion which Hakann accidentally used in reverse to split Vezok into himself and Vezon. Vezok attempted to kill supposed "doppelganger" only to be distracted by Teridax who secretly influenced them to go to Voya Nui and steal the Ignika. When they arrived, they posed as Toa to the Matoran there until they could use antidermis to enslave the island’s inhabitants. They then used the Matoran to perform chores for them including construction of a fortress for their use, draining the volcano of its lava, and hunting down the remaining free Matoran in the Matoran Resistance. The Piraka fought the Toa Nuva and later the Toa Inika, allied with Brutaka, and battled Axonn until the location of the Mask of Life was found. Vezok and the other Piraka descended the 777 stairs. During one of the trials, they fell into some Pit mutagen which started transforming them, although they weren’t aware of it at the time. When they arrived in the Chamber of Life, the Piraka fought the Toa Inika and Vezon for the Ignika, although they were defeated. The Ignika flew into the Pit and the Inika ran after it. Later, the Piraka, made their way to the Cord where their transformations were completed and they became sea snakes. They later attacked the Toa Mahri but were captured by Axonn and taken to Daxia. Near the conclusion of the Destiny War, Vezok and the other Piraka were captured by Skakdi under Teridax’s influence and brought to Zakaz where they were fused with a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a Jeokren to form a golden-skinned being. Abilites and Traits Vezok was a cunning, sharp thief until the Spear of Fusion divided him into himself and Vezon. Although he could still manage to appear cool and collected, he had lost his strategic prowess and instead was became a tempermental brawler. Category:Piraka Category:Skakdi